Happy Birthday, my Love
by Kaede Zwingli
Summary: America/Liechtenstein. Written for Liechtenstein's birthday. It's like 4am here and I'm tired so it probably sucks.


After dinner, Liechtenstein had begun washing the dishes. She hummed quietly, America resting in his seat at the dinner table.

Around the time she was nearly done with the washing, America stood, coming over to her side. "Hey. Meet me in the bedroom... Kay?"

Liechtenstein looked up at him, smiling and nodding. Today was her birthday. Perhaps America wanted her to meet him up there so she could receive her gift?

All day, she had noticed how jumpy America was when the other nations presented Liechtenstein with a gift. It was as if he thought that Liechtenstein would be angry with him if he didn't get her anything. She wouldn't, of course.

Liechtenstein dried her hands, and went to the bathroom to change into her pajamas. She smiled, playing with the frills childishly. They matched her brother's pajamas. She sighed slowly as she left the bathroom, climbing the staircase to her bedroom.

Alfred sat on the opposite side of the bed, facing away from her, looking out the window. Liechtenstein smiled, climbing onto the bed and sitting with her legs folded beneath her behind him. She reached her arms around his shoulders, snuggling him gently. He leaned back into her grip, closing his eyes contentedly.

"I love you, Liechtenstein."

Liechtenstein smiled, giggling softly. "I love you too."

America pulled away, standing up. He pulled something out of his pocket, a small golden necklace with a golden heart dangling from the end. "I.. I got you something for your birthday."

Liechtenstein blushed softly, giggling. She climbed off the bed to give him a tight hug. "Thank you, America." She held her hair up as he fastened it around her neck.

"It's a locket. I... I thought it was cute." He opened it, showing her the pictures of them both on the inside. Liechtenstein smiled happily, giggling again. "I love it!"

America smiled tenderly. "I thought you would. Now..." He gently took her shoulders in his hands, kissing her forehead. "Lay down, love."

Liechtenstein's eyes sparkled. "Yes." She did as she was told, laying down on her side of the bed. She felt the weight shift as America joined her. She expected him to lay down on his side, but she was wrong. Before she knew it, he was looming over her, his knees on either side of her. He leaned down, kissing her gently.

"Mmm. My love~" America murmured, slowly kissing her down her neck to her collarbone.

America knew that she didn't know anything about sex. He would have to explain it as they went. "Can I?"

Liechtenstein looked down at him as he placed a hand on the top buttons of her pajamas. "Can you what?" She looked confused.

All she recieved in responce from her lover was a light chuckle. He unbuttoned the top button slowly, feeling her stir below him.

"America! What are you doing?"

"Shh, my love." He slowly unbuttoned the rest of her shirt. "You'll see."

Liechtenstein shuddered as the cold hit her chest. She felt America place kisses around her collarbone again, and she shuddered again with the warmth of his lips. "Am.. America?" She was confused.

America replied by placing his hands over her small breasts. They were small, but big enough for him. She squirmed, her cheeks turning red. "America!" She cried out.

He stifled his laughter again, softly rubbing her small breasts. His arousal grew as she reared her hips up into his with a loud cry of pleasure.

America groaned softly. "You're to die for, Liecht!"

Liechtenstein whimpered softly in reply. Every time he touched her breasts like such, stings of pleasureful feelings ran through her. Her brother had given her the talk, of course, but he hadn't gone into much detail and had left her more confused that ever. "A... America... Is this... sex?"

She saw a wicked grin appear on his lips. "Yes, dear."

Liechtenstein's eyes flashed with fear. "Bu... But won't this leave me with child?" Her voice came out tiny and scared.

America sighed slowly, pulling something out of his pocket. "If I use this, it won't." He sat it down beside Liechtenstein. She felt him lower himself so his face was level with her private area. She whimpered softly. That was where she was getting most of the sensations at.

She watched as he spread her legs gently with his hands, running two fingers over her private area. She gasped in responce, kicking her hips. "A... Ah!"

She heard him chuckle sadisitically, and run his fingers under the elastics that held the top of her pajama pants to her waist. He pulled them off, leaving her legs bare and exposed. She tried to hide them, but America gently pushed her legs back open again. "Shh, love."

Before she could react, he pulled her panties off, tossing them aside. The cold air made her feel even more exposed. "A-" She cut off with a gasp as America put his head inbetween her legs, lapping and licking at her clit. She gasped and bucked her hips up, crying out in surprise. The feelings jolting through her left her unable to form words.

Just as quickly as he had started, America stopped his licking. She gasped, trying to remember how to breathe. She heard the zip of America's zipper and the ruffle of fabric as his jeans were dropped to the ground. He climbed back up onto the bed, looming over her again. "Do you want this, Liecht?"

Liechtenstein felt scared. "... If you want it, I do too." She squeaked.

Satisfyied with her answer, America kicked off his boxers. He heard Liechtenstein squeak softly and cover her eyes as if she was embarassed. He pulled her hand away from her face, rubbing her cheek gently with his thumb. "Brace yourself, sweetheart. This is going to hurt for a second." He lowered himself again, rubbing her opening gently with his hand. He pushed a finger inside of her, hearing her gasp outloud in sensation and pain. He stuck a second finger inside of her and began pumping them in and out slowly, gaining speed when he felt that she was ready. She was so wet...

Alfred felt he could hardly take it anymore. He spread her legs a bit farther, taking her shoulders in his hands. He slipped on the condom, and pressed his penis to her vagina. "Prepare yourself, Liecht."

Liechtenstein nodded slowly. She felt his solid penis prod at her opening, and push itself in just a little. Her eyes widened in pain as he pushed in a bit farther, about halfway in. She dug her nails into the sheets, crying out as he pushed all the way in and their bodies met.

America leaned in, kissing her forehead softly as he waited for the pain to ebb. "Tell me when it feels better." He shuddered, feeling her body adjusting around his length. She was incredibly tight.

Liechtenstein felt the sharp, painful sensation die down slowly. When it hardly remained, she nodded stiffly. He slid all the way out, then gently slid back in. She let out a soft noise of pleasure this time, propping her back up against the pillows behind her. His hands shifted to rest ontop of her knees as he thrusted again, and again. America sped up with each thrust until he was going at an easy pace.

Liechtenstein moaned in ecstasy, her head tossed back. She gripped onto his shoulders, moaning louder and louder as he kept thrusting.

America moaned loudly, gritting his teeth. "L... Liechtenstein..." He groaned. "I.. I feel something coming."

Liechtenstein nodded in agreement, her green eyes clouded with lust. "A.. Ah... Ah!" The overwhelming sensation was getting stronger and stronger.

America reached a hand down, playing with her clit as he kept thrusting. He soon felt her body tighten up around him. She screamed, digging her nails into America's back. He came soon after, crying out her name.

They both laid there, panting as they tried to recover from what they had just engaged in. America gently pulled himself out, throwing away the condom and laying down beside her. His eyes were lidded with exhaustion, and he could see that Liechtenstein was just as tired. "H.. Happy birthday, my love."

She pulled herself closer, resting her body against his. She was asleep instantly. America pulled the covers over both of them, and fell asleep into a good dream.


End file.
